LITTLE VONGOLA
by HinamizakiSuiyume
Summary: Tsuna and his guardian rescued 7 kids from one of their missions and adopts them all. But their enemies will never stop breaking the peaceful days and tries to kidnap the kids. What are the mysteries that surrounds the kids? Read and find out the mysteries of these kids.
1. Chapter 1

** ~LITTLE VONGOLAS~**

"talking"

_ 'thinking'_

_ 'telepathy'_

** "Italian words in English"**

**FrozenWish: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I do own this plot! And in this chapter I won't be using any Italian words!**

**Chapter One: Children?!**

**In a Forest in Italy…Tsuna's POV…**

We were running towards our destination. An abandoned apartment in the middle of the forest. We then stop and hid in the bushes as Hibari Kyoya, my cloud guardian, inspect if there were any guards around. When he signalled us that there were no guards around, all of them looked at me then I nod. We all went in the apartment. You're asking why we're doing this? Here's the answer.

**~Flashback~**

_"This is the new mission given by kyuudaime to you, Tsuna" Reborn said as he gave the folder that holds the files to me. I opened the folder that holds the files and started to read it. My eyes widen then I shriek "HIIIIEEEE!" then my guardians stared at me "what's wrong Juudaime?" Gokudera Hayato, my storm guardian and right-hand asked me then Yamamoto Takeshi, my rain guardian, took the folder from me then started to read aloud "infiltrate and destroy the abandon apartment in the solitude forest due to the reports that the place was used in experimenting human body part in creating an ultimate weapon against the mafia world" Yamamoyo frowned. My other guardians gasped (except Hibari which is right now thinking a way to bite those criminals) "human experimenting?!" Gokudera said in shocked "kufufufu those guys needs a beating right, my dear chrome?" Rokudo Mukuro, my male mist guardian, said while Chrome Dokuro, my female mist guardian nodded in agreement "The great Lambo-sama will never forgive them!" Lambo Bovino, my lightning guardian, said "THOSE GUYS WILL BE EXTREMELY BEATEN INTO PULP!" Sasagawa Ryohei, my sun guardian, yelled. Reborn nodded in agreement then looked at me, who was in deep thought "Reborn…we accept this mission! These wrong doings shall be put to an end" I said in an authority tone._

**~End of Flashback~**

As we enter the place all of us notice the smell of blood in the dark room we entered "Gokudera-kun! Can you light up any light?" I asked him "yes! Juudaime!" he said as he took out his lighter and lit it up. As the place came to view, I almost puke at the look of the place.

Blood scattered everywhere, bodies of teenagers laid everywhere, bathing their own body with their own blood, transparent jars where you could see the hearts, livers, kidneys, eyes, intestines and more inner body parts were lined up in the cabinet. Chopped off hands, arms, legs and even heads were on the floor and the worst part was in the table, a body of a naked teenager showered with blood laid where in his stomach was open and the inner parts was seen.

Seeing my uneasiness, Gokudera and Yamamoto came towards me "Juudaime are you okay?" Gokudera asked me "y-yeah" I replied "don't worry Tsuna! After this mission I'll call some men to clean this place" Yamamoto said to comfort me. Who would do this kind of experimenting?! Those persons sure don't have a caring heart! They will be punished for doing this! That's what I thought when we heard footsteps walking towards the room we were in. I signaled the illusionists to hide us and they complied.

A group of man came inside the room and they didn't notice us (thanks to Mukuro and Chrome's illusion) "**ahhh!That was the 12th try and again we failed!**" one of the man said "**yeah and our guinea pigs are all most gone!**" another man commented. When we all heard this, all of us was thinking of a way in torturing them in the painful ways "those bastards" Gokudera muttered while Yamamoto frowned. "**That's okay! We'll just kidnap more teenagers**" another man said and that really angered me and when I turned to face my guardians, I noticed that Mukuro and Kyoya were surrounded with killing intent and was ready to be release. Yamamoto was holding Gokudera who was mad at the group of men. Ryohei, Lambo and Chrome were trying to control their anger at the group.

The group scatter and surrounded the table where the body laid "**but no matter how we try, those children will just reject the blood mix chemical we gather and work hard to inject to them**" the first man who spoke earlier said with a sigh as the rest nodded in agreement "**though we already threaten them to kill Child Orange, Child Orange will just tell them not to worry and don't follow us!grrrr!I want to kill that child already!**" the third man said as he hit the table.

This topic captured our curiosity. Those children, Blood mix chemical, Child Orange?! What are they talking about?!. "**Control your anger dude! If you kill that child, all our work would be nothing and boss will be very mad! We all know how important those children especially Child Orange!All we need to do is control their mind and those children will be our ultimate weapon!**" the second man explained. And that does it. "**kufufufu can you give us more information about that?**" Mukuro's voice echoed in the room "**wh-wha?**" the group said "**who's there?! Come out if you still want to live!**" the first man said "**no it will be you who'll beg for mercy**" Gokudera's voice echoed then out of blue 8 of us appeared, I glared at them and nod at Gokudera who was beside me that time. Gokudera light some dynamite, which appeared in his hands then threw it in front of them.

Outside of the abandoned apartment were 50 men who serve the vongola loyally heard the explosion. All of them knew it was the signal for them to enter. Chaos interrupts the abandon apartment. Vongola men were fighting the guards of the enemy. My guardians were also fighting some men who were able to hear the explosion and ran towards the room where their men were. "**Vongola decimo, we were able to unlock the rooms were the kidnap teenagers were locked**" one of the my men said to me then I nod "**Good take them out of here and bring them to the hospital which is owned by Vongola**" I said to him calmly "**as you wish**" he replied and ran out to take the teenagers away from here then I also took my place in the fight.

After the fight all of the enemies were brought to jail while we stayed. Yamamoto ordered the men to clean the place. I was walking around the place to see if there were teenagers left then I heard a whimper. I closed my eyes and listened careful so I can hear it again.

There it is again. That whimper looks like it belongs to a child. "GOKUDERA-KUN, YAMAMOTO! GUYS!COME HERE QUICK!" I shouted then they all arrived while looking at me "what is it Omnivore?" Kyoya asked me "I heard a whimper around here…" I said to them then Ryohei started to touch the walls until he reach the corner "Oi!there is extremely something here" Ryohei said then we went to him and touch the wall, I started to knock the wall beside it and the wall which Ryohei said "This wall seems thin while the other wall is hard" I said to them while knocking both walls "that means something is behind this wall" Gokudera said "Kyoya please break that wall" I ordered him which he complied quickly. With one blow from his tonfa the wall broke down and what we saw inside made us freeze in shock.

Inside were 6 children who were covered with blood, bruises, scars and deep wounds were also staring at us too. There were 4 girls wearing ragged sundresses with tore parts and two boys wearing tore t-shirts and old ragged shorts, the girls huddle each other hiding something while the two boys stood up weakly, like they had no strength, then walk in front of the girls indicating that they will protect them. "Who are you?!" the boy with ashes-gray hair and forest-green eyes glaring at us. We then recognized that the boy was saying in Japanese. "Are you going to inject us those blood mix chemical again?!" the other boy with pitch-black hair and crimson-red eyes which were also glaring at us.

"N-no we're not! We are here in a mission to stop those bad guys for their human experiment!" Yamamoto said gently so that they won't feel scared, the two boys looked at each other then back to us. "You're not here to torture us?" the gray haired boy said with hopeful eyes "you're not going to hurt us?" the black haired boy said. I smiled at them and walk towards them then bent down to their eye level "we already defeated those guys who hurt you so you don't need to worry! We're from Vongola and we are here to save you" I said to them.

The two boys let down of their guard then a girl with midnight-blue hair that reach shoulders and royal-violet eyes from the group stood and looked at me then my guardians which also walk forward and bent down to their eye level (except Hibari who was leaning at the way we entered) "are you really going to help us?" she asked then Yamamoto smiled at her "that's right! We're here to help!" Yamamoto said then another girl with lemon-yellow hair that reach her mid-back and icy-blue eyes "you're not going to hit us with a whip?" she asked softly then Gokudera smiled at her "we won't! just like Juudaime said we're here to save you" he said then another girl with leaf green-curly hair that reach her neck and honey-yellow eyes stood up and asked us "are you going to protect us from them?" this surprised us. I looked at their eyes and saw that they're still trying to trust us then I smiled again. I was about to say yes but Lambo beat me "we will protect you guys from bullies!" he said. I could see that Lambo and the other are willing to protect them.

Then the 4th girl with rose-pink hair that reach her waist with curls at the end of her hair and soft-sky-blue eyes look at me "please…" she plead and show us something in her arms that made us froze. There weren't 4 girls, there were 5!

The girl she shown had light-auburn hair which surprisingly reached her knees while her eyes were close and she was panting very hard, her face was red and she was sweating very hard "please help her! She been like this for three days and we don't know what to do?" she pleaded tears were threatening to spill from her eyes "Don't cry Herbivore…" I was surprise to see Kyoya was patting the little pink haired girl. He looked at me and I nod "Mukuro tell the one in charge to prepare a car for us and make it quick" I ordered as he nod and disappeared "okay we need to get out of her now since she having a high fever…do you mind if you guys hold the hands of my guardians so that they can protect you and can I carry the little girl so that we can go to the hospital fast?" I asked them and they nod, sensing that I will not do any bad things to the little girl.

I carried the girl in a bridal-style. Yamamoto hold the hand of midnight-blue haired girl, Gokudera hold the hand of the lemon-yellow haired girl, Lambo hold the hand of the leaf-green haired girl, Chrome hold the hand of the ash-gray haired boy, Ryohei hold the hand of the pitch-black haired boy and lastly Kyoya hold the hand of the teary rose-pink haired girl.

**In the car…Normal POV…**

Tsuna was watching the little girl he was holding. Her face was still red and she was still sweating very hard. Tsuna saw a lot of bruises and long, deep wounds. He frown "Who would do something like this?!" Tsuna said while holding the girl tightly, All of his guardians and the children looked at him "Don't worry Juudaime! We'll definitely protect them!" Gokudera said to Tsuna.

The lemon-yellow haired girl looked at Gokudera and saw that he really mean what he said. Gokudera sensed that he was being stared he looked down and saw the girl staring at him, he smiled a little "What's wrong?" he asked the girl "why are you so good to us?" the girl asked which surprised Tsuna and his guardians but Gokudera once again smiled "That's because we want to help you and give you a new life" Gokudera said then he suddenly panic when he saw the girl started to cry and when he looked around the other children were also cry (the boys were hiding their face while crying) they all started to panic "d-did w-we do s-something w-wrong!?" Gokudera asked while panicking then the girl shook her head "no! it's just that w-we never thought that somebody would save us from that pl-place" the girl said while sobbing.

When they arrived at the hospital, the doctors and nurses took the girl to the emergency room to take care of her fever while another group of nurses and doctors check up the other children's wounds.

**A room in the Hospital…**

Tsuna was sitting in the right side of the bed where the little light-auburn haired girl is laid. The children were sitting in the long chair while Tsuna's guardian were standing then Tsuna noticed something "oh yeah we still haven't introduce ourselves! I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi, 21 yrs old" Tsuna introduce himself "I'm Gokudera Hayato, 21 yrs old" Gokudera said "Hahaha! I'm Yamamoto Takeshi, 21 yrs old! Nice to meet you" Yamamoto said while grinning "I'm Sasagawa Ryohei, 22 yrs old TO THE EXTEME!" Ryohei shouted making the children cover their ears "kono shibafu atama!" Gokudera said "nandato tako head!" Ryohei replied then they started to argue. The children just stare at the arguing duo "Hibari Kyoya, 23 yrs old" Kyoya said plainly "I'm the great Lambo Bovino, 14 yrs old damo ne!gyahahaha" Lambo said "kufufufu I'm Rokudo Mukuro, 23 yrs old" Mukuro said while grinning creepily "C-chrome D-dokuro, 20 yrs old" Chrome said shyly "how about you? What are your names?" Tsuna asked.

The first one to introduce was the lemon-yellow haired girl "I'm Angelique…" the girl named Angelique said "Angelique…that's a nice name" Gokudera said "A-arigatou guzaimasu…" Angelique said then the girl with midnight-blue hair introduced herself too "I'm Renesmee…" the girl named Renesmee said "so that's your name! Nice to meet you Renesmee" Yamamoto said then the boy with the ash-gray hair came next "I'm Kayl…" the boy named Kayl said "nice to m-meet you Kayl-kun" Chrome said while Kayl blushed then the girl with curly leaf-green hair came next "I'm Liezette…" the girl named Liezette said "Now I know your name!" Lambo said then the boy with pitch-black hair said "I'm Lance…" the boy named Lance smiled a little then the girl with rose-pink hair introduced herself "Eunice desu…" the girl named Eunice said "A nice name you have…" Kyoya said "arigatou…" Eunice thanked Kyoya then Tsuna looked at the children in the bench they're sitting "how about your surname?" Tsuna asked then the looks of the children became grim "those b******* won't tell us and even said that our real parents were killed or have abandoned us!" Lance said clenching his fist "Oh…I'm sorry for asking…how about her? What's her name?" Tsuna asked while looking at the little girl in the bed "we don't know her real name but the bad men calls her 'Child Orange' due to her flame" Eunice said which surprised the occupants (except the children).

The room went silent when this revelation was revealed "f-flame?! You guys have flames!?" Tsuna asked urgently then all the kids nod "all of us were experimented because we were able to harness our flame when Renesmee and Angelique were 5, Liezette and Lance were 6 and Kayl and I were 7…" Eunice said "So when those guys did kidnapped you all?" Yamamoto asked "about 4 years…" Renesmee said looking on the ground "oh…sorry..." Yamamoto said while Renesmee shook her head "its okay! It's all in the past now!" Renesmee said then she looked at the little girl in the bed "4 years were nothing compare to what Child Orange experienced" Renesmee said then Tsuna looked at her "huh?!" he said intelligently as he turned to children "When we were brought to that place, she was already there…" Liezette said "so we asked her when was she kidnapped and she told us she been there ever since she was a 2 years old…" Lance said while Tsuna and his guardian just looked at him in disbelief.

The room became silent then the little girl's fingers started to move and this caught Tsuna's attention "Gokudera-kun! Call the doctor now! The girl is waking up!" Tsuna said urgently while Gokudera stood up quickly and ran towards the door "Hai! Juudaime!" Gokudera said then he went out.

Tsuna when to looked at the girl to see that the girl turning her head from left to right, she was griping to the blanket very hard and there were tears in her closed eyes "She's having a nightmare!?" Tsuna thought then all the children went to the side of the bed then Angelique hold the right hand of the girl "don't worry! Everything is alright now! Don't be scared!" Angelique said while the girl started to calm down then her eyes slowly opened and now Tsuna was staring a pair of chocolate-brown eyes "she got the same eye color like me…" Tsuna thought while staring at the little girl who was looking at the room "you're awake!" Renesmee as she hugged the girl with tears in her eyes.

Tsuna, who was watching the whole situation, was surprised to see the girl staring at him and Kayl saw this "that is Sawada Tsunayoshi-san, one of the persons who save us from that place so it's ok" Kayl said to assure the girl that Tsuna was a good person "Hello, I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi" Tsuna introduced he self to the girl "may I know your name?" Tsuna added as he stare at the girl "they also want to know your name" he again added while the children nodded in agreement.

They also want to know her name. The girl stared at him and saw that he was not a bad guy. Her mouth opened "Tsu...ki…yu...me…" she said in a very small yet soft voice. This made Tsuna happy to know that she trusted him and so were the children because they were able to know the name of their friend now "ehh…Tsukiyume neh…that's a cute name" Tsuna complimented and the girl smiled a small yet soft smile then the doctor entered with Gokudera.

This frightened Tsukiyume but Tsuna hold her hand and said "Don't worry! He's here to help you" Tsuna said then Tsukiyume nodded a little while trusting a little "Thank you for trusting me little one" the doctor said and started to do his work at Tsukiyume while the children were still at the right side of the bed. Tsuna then walked towards his guardians "So did you guys found something?" Tsuna asked "investigation still continuing, Omnivore" Kyoya said to him "how about you Tsuna? Were you able to know anything about that little girl?" Yamamoto asked as Tsuna nodded "Her name is Tsukiyume…" Tsuna said while looking at his guardians "so what happens to them now Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked him "kufufufu Tsuanyoshi, I will not allow you to bring them to an orphanage" Mukuro said "oh! And why is that Mukuro?" Yamamoto asked "kufufufu because for some reason my dear chrome and I feels a connection on that little ash-gray haired boy" Mukuro said "eh?! You too! I actually felt a connection to Renesmee! How about you Gokudera" Yamamoto asked as he turned to Gokudera "I felt a connection to Angelique" he said "I extremely felt a connection to Lance!" Ryohei said "Lambo felt a connection to Liezette damo neh" Lambo said "I felt a connection to Eunice…" Kyoya said surprising the group "Well I felt a connection to Tsukiyume…like she had been waiting for ne…" Tsuna said as he looked at the bed where the light-auburn haired girl lay while been checked up by the doctor while the children were still at the right side of the bed "Omnivore, I would like to adopt Eunice…" Kyoya said while Tsuna and the others stared at him in shock.

Tsuna then smiled "you better ask Eunice, Hibari-san" Tsuna said "hn" Kyoya said leaning on the wall "ano~…Juudaime…I would like to adopt Angelique too! I feel like I need to protect her from danger…" Gokudera said while looking down at the ground "then you need to ask permission to her too Gokudera-kun" Tsuna said then he looked at his other guardians "you guys are also planning on adopting the other kids right?!" Tsuna said as his guardians nod which made him smile too. These children will now have a Family.


	2. Chapter 2

**~LITTLE VONGOLAS~**

"talking"

_ 'thinking'_

_'telepathy'_

** "Italian words in English"**

**Chapter Two: New Life!**

**In the Vongola Headquarters…Italy…**

Tsuna was walking in the hall towards the room of his daughter. As he reach the room, he knocked "Tsuki?! Are awake now?" Tsuna asked but there was no answer. This made Tsuna smile. His daughter was always late in waking up. Tsuna open the door and walk inside.

The room was pretty! The peach-orange bed queen size was shape in a circle with mint green curtains surrounding it (like the bed Tsumugi have in her vacation house in episode 4 in K-on season one but in a circle shape). In the right side of the room was a star-shape mint green table with cushions around the table (like the ones the Japanese sits on). A half-room size fluffy peach-orange carpet where the table and cushion were placed. Stuff toys of different sizes and colors were in the left side of the room. Near the stuff toys was a cabinet full of books. There was a sliding door leading to the balcony. In the right side of the balcony were a table with chairs. Back inside the room… near the cabinet of book was a study desk made of oak wood. There were boxes of unused Mechanical pencils, box of unused leads, box of erasers, colored pencil, crayons, oil pastels and more art materials and in the desk sleeps a light-auburn haired little girl.

Tsuna smiled as he walked towards her. Tsuna pat the head of the girl "Tsuki…it's time to wake up now…" Tsuna said in a soft voice then Tsuki's eyes begun to open. She looked up while rubbing her eyes and saw her father, she smiled at him "ohayo Tsuki!" Tsuna greeted as he watch his daughter write in a paper.

In the paper:

**_Ohayoguzaimasu Papa!_**

That's what she wrote. Tsuna smiled then noticed that she again slept on her desk "Tsuki did you slept late again?" Tsuna asked even though he knew the answer and he receive a nod from her. He sighed then looked at her "Tsukiyume…" Tsuna said and saw that Tsuki's eyes were shut closed as if she was going to be punish even though Tsuna don't punish her then Tsuna sighed and smiled "Next time please sleep in your bed, you'll get sick if you continue sleeping in your desk… now shall we go to the dining room for breakfast?" Tsuna asked and receive another nod.

Tsuna waited for his daughter outside her room then the door open and Tsuki went out. Tsuki was wearing teal sundress inside a long yellow-orange over-grown long sleeves jacket, orange socks that reach just below her knees and green doll shoes. A whiteboard with a chord that she can wear in a shoulder bag style (the whiteboard is worn like the bag of Tomoka in Ro-Kyu-Bu). The whiteboard, bought by Tsuna for her, was in a shape of a bear head with brown lines in the edges. Tsuna was wearing a white long sleeve button-up polo shirt and black pants and black shoes. The two walk towards the hall and saw Gokudera and Angelique walking towards the dining room too. Gokudera was wearing red polo shirt with a pocket in the left side where the heart is located and black pants and black shoes while Angelique was wearing a red navy collared shirt under a black jacket, black with white lining skirt, black socks and brown shoes. "Ohayo Gokudera-kun, Ange-chan" Tsuna greeted as the two faced them "Ohayo Uncle Tsuna, Yume-chan!" Angelique said "Ohayo Juudaime" Gokudera greeted Tsuna then he looked at Tsuki then smiled "Ohayo Tsukiyume" Gokudera greeted the light-auburn haired girl then Tsuki started to write something to her whiteboard and showed it to Gokudera.

In the whiteboard:

**_Ohayoguzaimasu Uncle Hayato, Angelique-chan!_**

Gokudera smiled at her and patted her head. The two girls were ahead of Gokudera and Tsuna while they were walking towards the dining room for breakfast "Gokudera-kun, how's the search group doing?" Tsuna asked his guardian "Hibari still haven't sent any report about it" Gokudera replied as the two girls open the doors of the dining room to see Yamamoto and Renesmee already in the dining tables. Yamamoto was wearing a blue and white checkerd polo which was open with white shirt under it, brown pants and shoes while Renesmee was wearing white collared shirt under a skyblue sleeveless dress that reach her upper knees, white over-the-knee socks and black dollshoes. "Ohayo Tsuna, Gokudera, Tsuki, Ange" Yamamoto greeted as he smiled at them "Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Hayato, Yume-chan, Ange-chan ohayoguizaimasu" Renesmee said "Ohayo" Tsuna greeted back while Gokudera nod while Angelique and Tsuki smiled at them.

The three girl were having a conversation (well Tsuki replying with her white board) while Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto were too having a conversation "so how's the investigation going?" Tsuna asked "apparently the men we captured told us that they were ordered to create a chemical that would be used to destroy the mafia world" Gokudera replied then Yamamoto turned to Tsuna "then what's the real reason why they had to use Ren and the others?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at Tsuna who too was watching Tsuki "I…I don't know Yamamoto but we'll definitely protect them!" Tsuna said as he looked at his two guardian's "hai Juudaime/right Tsuna!" the both answered then the door opened and revealed the refresh Ryohei and Lance "that's was an extreme work out!" Ryohei who was wearing a a white t-shirt and brown jogging pants said while Lance who was wearing a olive green shirt and black shorts nodded in agreement "Hai!" Lance replied and saw his little 'sisters' "Ange, Ren, Tsuki Ohayo!Uncle Tsuna, Uncle Hayato, Uncle Takeshi ohayguizaimasu" Lance said as he went towards his little 'sisters' "OH SAWADA, TAKO-HEAD, YAMAMOTO! OHAYO TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled which made Gokudera annoyed "KONO SHIBAFU-ATAMA THE KIDS WOULD GO DEAF IF YOU KEEP ON YELLING LIKE THAT!" Gokudera yelled back then the two stared to argue "Yare yare it's so early in the morning and the both of you are already yelling!" Lambo said as he and Liezette went inside the dining room. Liezette was wearing a light green collared dress that reach her knees with matching doll shoes while Lambo was wearing his signature clothes which is a cow polo, black pants and brown leather sandals. "Ohayo Lambo, Liezette!" Tsuna greeted "Ohayo Tsuna-nii!" both Lambo and Liezette greeted back.

The family started to eat their breakfast. Tsuna was drinking his orange juice when he felt a tug in his shirt and he looked down to see Tsuki holding up her whiteboard.

In the Whiteboard:

**_Papa, where are Uncle Kyoya, Eunice-onee-chan, Uncle Mukuro, Auntie Chrome and Kayl-onii-chan? Are they out again for work? _**

Tsuna smiled when he saw some syrup in Tsuki's face so he took out the napkin and started to wipe the food from Tsuki's face while he answers Tsuki's questions "yes Tsuki! Your uncles, your auntie and your siblings are out for work" Tsuna said as he finished wiping Tsuki's face. Tsuki then nodded and went back to finish her food.

Ever since that day when Tsuna asked her name, Tsuki never talk to anyone even to the kids. The doctor said it was the trauma but not to worry because that doesn't mean she can't talk. Tsuki can talk if she want to but she should not be pressured or force to talk because it would probably cause her to completely shut her words in her mind and won't be able to talk for a long time (like Kisa in fruit basket).

The adults were finished eating and were just waiting for the kids to finish when Gokudera remembered something "Juudaime! The preparations for the flight were already complete!" Gokudera said to Tsuna "Is that so! Then we leave tomorrow okay?!" Tsuna said then again felt a tug in his shirt and again saw Tsuki holding up her whiteboard.

In the Whiteboard:

**_Leave for tomorrow? Papa where are you going?_**

Tsuna had to resist cuddling Tsuki for her cuteness. He smiled and said "Tomorrow all of us are going to Japan for some things to arrange" then he saw Tsuki wrote something on her whiteboard.

In the Whiteboard:

**_All of us will go to Japan?_**

Tsuna nodded and saw a small but happy smile on Tsuki's face. Tsuna, once again had to resist himself to cuddle Tsuki to death. She just too cute!

"Otou-chan, Japan is your homeland right?" Renesmee asked Yamamoto as he nods "yup! Your Uncles and I once lived in Japan" He replied "then why are you here in Italy?" Renesmee once again asked her 'Father' this time Yamamoto couldn't answer. Why? Because he knew if would tell them, their memories from that abandoned building might come back and haunt the children once again.

Seeing her Father's uneasiness she smiled "Otou-chan if it's about mafia you don't have to worry! It's all in the past and we have you guys with us so we don't need to be afraid anymore" Renesmee said and Yamamoto looked at the other kids and saw that they really don't mind, Yamamoto looked at Tsuna then Tsuna nod while smiling "we here in Italy because you know that your Uncle Tsuna is the tenth Boss of Vongola. Tsuna's tutor, Reborn, decided to let us live here in Italy so that we could get used in here and also to know the history of Vongola more" Yamamoto explained while the children nod which means they understood.

Tsuna smiled at his family. The kids were already opening their hearts to their new family. This made Tsuna very happy because it means that the wounds in the children's heart were already healing.

Night came and everyone was done packing for their trip in Japan. Tsuna went to his daughter's room to check her up. Tsuna knock the door of Tsuki's room and the door opened then Tsuki head pop and saw her Father. She opened the door wider and let Tsuna go in. "are you done in packing your things?" Tsuna asked as Tsuki nod then Tsuna smiled when he saw Tsuki's eyes drooping a little "why don't you go to sleep now so that you'll have a lot of energy for tomorrow's trip" Tsuna said as he carried Tsuki to her bed.

He lay her down and cover her with her fluffy covers "Oyasumi Tsukiyume" Tsuna said then he kissed Tsuki forehead and walk towards the door then he heard something. Something that made him very happy "O...ya...su...mi...na...sai…Pa...pa…" Tsuki said softly. Tsuna turned his head to Tsuki only to see that his daughter already asleep. Tsuna smiled. For the first time ever since that day in the hospital, Tsuki talked. Tsuna opened the door and walked out not before saying again goodnight to Tsuki.

** The next day…**

Everyone was in the plane waiting to arrive in Japan. The children were looking outside the windows of the plane while the adults were looking at their adopted children (in Lambo's case, adopted little sister) while smiling "this is your first time riding a plane right?" Gokudera asked as the children nodded at him happily and went back on looking at the windows "They're so cute right!" Yamamoto said while the others nodded in agreement.

The plane arrived in the airport. Each one of the adult holds the hand of the children and walked out the plane. Tsuki hold the hand of Tsuna tightly which Tsuna noticed "Tsuki are you scared?" Tsuna asked as Tsuki nodded then Tsuna kneeled down to Tsuki's height and smiled "don't worry! Papa is here to protect you" Tsuna said as Tsuki nod and smiled.

The group walked out the airport when suddenly "You're late! Dame-Tsuna!" a voice said and the group looked towards the direction of the voice to see a man with a fedora and a chameleon.

The kids looked at him with curiosity "Reborn!" Tsuna said as Reborn walk towards them "I said that you need to arrived here 8:00 a.m. but you arrived 8:01 a.m.!I think you still need more training..." Reborn said then Tsuna's face paled "oh well! Since you guys just arrived, I'll let you off the hook this time" Reborn said while Tsuna sigh in relief.

Reborn then notice the children "Tsuna, are they the kids you were talking about?" Reborn asked "yes! They are! The one Lambo is holding is Liezette, the one Yamamoto is holding is Renesmee, the one Gokudera-kun is holding is Angelique, the one onii-san is holding is Lance and the one I'm holding is Tsukiyume" Tsuna explained to Reborn, who bend down to Tsuki's height, who was hiding in Tsuna leg, peeking a little "Hello" Reborn said.

**Reborn's POV…**

"_So this is the kids Tsuna has been telling me in his e-mails_" that what I thought. I bended down to Tsuna's adopted daughter, Tsukiyume's height and said hello to her. I raised a brow when she started to write to the whiteboard she was holding "what is she doing?" I thought then she showed me what she wrote.

In the Whiteboard:

**_It's nice to finally meet you Sir Reborn. My name is Sawada Tsukiyume._**

Then it hit me. This girl can't talk. I looked at my student and it seems he get the message "I'll explain later!" he said while I nodded in agreement then looked back to Tsukiyume "it's nice to meet you to Tsukiyume" I said to her then she smiled softly "wow I never thought that Reborn has a soft stop in children" I heard my dame student whisper to himself.

I stood up and glared at him which made him pale "I heard that dame-Tsuna!" I said to him then he glared to me "stop calling me Dame-Tsuna in front of my daughter Reborn!" Tsuna whine to me while I smirk "ano~…" I looked at the child that Yamamoto was holding "what is it?" I said to her "ano~ why are you calling Uncle Tsuna 'Dame Tsuna'" she asked then I smirk when I saw the other kids also interested and Tsuna looking pale "I tell you when we arrive in the mansion okay!" I told them while nodded in agreement while Tsuna groan in misery.

**Normal POV…**

They all arrive in the mansion. They were walking in the front yard "wah! It's so good to be back home!" Tsuna said "hai! juudaime!" Gokudera said "You're right Tsuna!" Yamamoto said "I'M EXTREMELY HAPPY TO BE BACK!" Ryohei yelled then a vein popped in Gokudera's head "KONO SHIBAFU ATAMA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL TO STOP YELLING! THE KIDS WILL DEFINITELY GO DEAF IF YOU CONTINUE YELLING!" Gokudera yelled back "NANDATTO TAKO HEAD! YOU YOURSELF IS YELLING TOO!" Ryohei yelled back and their one-sided argue started.

The kids were laughing while the adults were chuckling "I see the two of them didn't change!" Reborn said while smirking as they reach the front door "maa maa senpai, Gokudera!" Yamamoto said stopping the argument when the doors opened and a teenager around 17 years old with light brown hair walk out with a woman with magenta colored hair "Tsuna-nii welcome back" the teenager, Fuuta, greeted "it's been awhile Fuuta" Tsuna greeted back then suddenly Gokudera turned pale "A-Aneki" Gokudera said in pain as he saw his sister "Hayato, it's been awhile since we saw each other" the woman identified as Bianchi said as he made way to his brother "ah! Otou-sama are you okay?" Angelique said as she rush to her 'Father's side. This made Bianchi stop.

She looked at Angelique "Hayato is she the girl you're talking about?" Bianchi asked as she put her goggles so that Gokudera could answer straight and went to Angelique side "yes! She's the one I adopted. Her name is Gokudera Angelique" Gokudera said as he recovered from his pain. Bianchi looked at Angelique and smiled "hello I'm Bianchi, your father's sister! Nice to meet you! " Bianchi said "n-nice to meet you too Miss Bianchi" Angelique said while bowing "please call me Auntie" Bianchi said while patting Angelique's head "hai!" Angelique happily replied.

"Now why don't we go inside? You guys must be tired of travelling and mama must be done cooking for your return!" Fuuta said and they all went in the mansion. The adults put their luggage down in the living room while children were staring at the room with awe. This made Tsuna and his guardians smile. They were about to wander when they heard someone "H-hahi!" a voice of a woman said and they all turn to the direction and saw a woman around 21 years old with short brown hair.

They then recognized her "H-haru!?" Gokudera said blushing a little that Angelique eventually notice "Hahi! Tsuna-san, Yamamoto-san, Sasagawa-senpai, Lambo-chan, Hayato-kun! WAAH! It's been awhile desu! When did you arrive desuka?" Miura Haru said as she went towards them while jumping a little "hahaha you didn't change a bit!" Yamamoto said while smiling then Haru looked at him "that's not true desu! Haru changed desu! Starting with this hair desu!" Haru said as she point her hair while Yamamoto laugh "Haru what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked then Haru looked at him "hai! Reborn-san told me to come here because some guests will arrive and Nana-san needs some help in the food preparation desu! Haru didn't think that Tsuna-san and the others were the guest desu!" Haru said happily then she looked at Gokudera "It's been awhile Hayato-kun!" Haru said then Gokudera went to her and patted her head without saying anything which made Haru smile. Angelique then smiled after seeing this.

Haru then noticed the children "Hahi! Are they the kids Reborn-san been talking about? The ones you guys adopted?" Haru asked while looking at Gokudera as he nodded "yes! They are! We saved them on our mission few months ago" Gokudera said then Haru nodded in understanding and bend down to Angelique's height "hello desu! I'm Miura Haru desu! Haru is happy to meet you desu!" Haru said to Angelique "hello! I'm Gokudera Angelique! Please to meet you!" Angelique said as she bows down "kyaaa!kawai desu!" Haru said while cupping her cheeks then she noticed the other kids "kyaa!There's a lot more! I-pin-chan, Nana-san and Kyoko-chan needs to see this desu" Haru said as she run towards the kitchen.

Tsuna then blushed when he heard Kyoko was also in the mansion "Haru! Do you mean Kyoko-chan is here too?" Tsuna said but was too late since Haru was gone now. "Wah! She runs fast!" Yamamoto and Renesmee commented while the others sweatdrop. They were about to wander once again but was again interrupt "Tsu-kun!" another voice of a woman was heard.

They then turned to the direction where the voice was they saw a woman around 21 years old with waist length light-orange hair and orange eyes. Tsuna then blush at the sight of his girlfriend. This woman was Sasagawa Kyoko.

"Tsu-kun!" Kyoko said as she run to Tsuna and hugged him "You're here!" Kyoko said while Tsuna smiled and hug her back "It's been awhile Kyoko-chan" Tsuna said then they let go of each other then Kyoko noticed the children "Tsu-kun are they the children you were talking about?" Kyoko asked then Tsuna nod "they are" Tsuna said looking at Kyoko who bend down at Tsuki's height "Hello! My name is Sasagawa Kyoko!" Kyoko said and saw Tsuki write on her whiteboard. This made Kyoko look at Tsuna who smiled a sad smile and looked at Tsuki once again and saw that Tsuki was showing here what she wrote.

In the Whiteboard:

**_Hello Kyoko-san! I'm Sawada Tsukiyume!_**

Kyoko was surprised but didn't pry the topic "Eh! Your name is so cute!" Kyoko said with a smile and saw that Tsuki was writing again and shown it to her and made her blush.

In the Whiteboard:

**_You're my papa's girlfriend right, so does that mean you're going to be my mama?_**

This statement made Tsuna and Kyoko blush while the others laugh a little. Tsuna looked at Tsuki who was looking at him with hopeful eyes "well… if Kyoko-chan will approve then why not!" Tsuna said scratching the back of his head while Kyoko blush even more then looked at him and pouted "mou~ Tsu-kun~" Kyoko said then looked back to Tsuki and whispered to her something.

This made Tsuna wonder because after Kyoko whispered to Tsuki, her eyes lit up a bit and nodded with a soft smile. "Tsuki, what did Kyoko-chan whispered to you?" Tsuna asked. Tsuki looked at Kyoko who smiled at her and nodded with a small blush in her face. Tsuki then started to write in her whiteboard.

In the Whiteboard:

**_She said that I can call her Mama since I'm your daughter and she's your girlfriend. _**

Tsuna blushed and looked at Kyoko who was also blushing. Tsuki then once again wrote something in her whiteboard.

In the Whiteboard:

**_Papa, I would really like Kyoko-san to be my Mama. I want you to be together. I can feel she a good person. You always told me stories about Kyoko–san and the way you talk about her, you keep on smiling so I wanted to meet her._**

Tsuki smiled as she show what she wrote in her whiteboard. This made Tsuna and Kyoko blush even more while Tsuna's guardians, the children and Fuuta, Biachi and Haru laugh while Reborn smirked at the facial expression of the couple.

Tsuki smiled then her eyes widen slightly when suddenly she felt her chest burns. Her right hand went to her chest as the pain continues. Renesmee noticed this and silently went her without letting the others know what is happening to Tsuki. As she reaches Tsuki she asked silently "Are you okay? Does your chest hurt?" then Tsuki shook her head as she felt the pain go away. This made Renesmee worry. Then Tsuki took out a notepad and an orange pen and wrote something and shown it to Renesmee.

In the Notepad:

**_I'm alright, Renesmee-chan. It's just the usual pain I felt. There's no need to worry that much. Please don't tell Papa and the others._**

Renesmee nod "if you feel it again, just tell me okay" she said and Tsuki nodded. Tsuna noticed the two girl whispering to each other "Ren what's wrong?" Tsuna asked as the others look at the two girls who shook their head "nothing at all Uncle Tsuna" Renesmee said.

Tsuna didn't believe and was about to ask but all of them heard a growl of two stomach. They stared at Liezette and Lambo who were blushing in embarrassment. They all laugh. "Now that you're all here, why don't we eat lunch now? We made a lot of food so you can eat as much as you want right Haru-chan?!" Kyoko explained as she looked at Haru who nodded "Hai!" Haru agreed. Tsuna smiled and looked at his daughter then frown when he saw an expression he never saw on Tsuki's face, an empty expression which held no emotion at all. He his hyper intuition then felt that an upcoming event is about to occur.

**Somewhere near Namimori Forest…**

"AHHHH!" a scream was heard throughout the whole room "s*** the b**** is rejecting the chemical once again" a man in a chemical stained coat said to his partner "yeah and this is not the first time so come on and let's get the blood chemical mix so we can try to inject it to her again" the second man said as they went out of the room.

In the middle of the room was a huge cylinder tube. Inside the tube was a chained girl around 8 years old. The girl was panting really hard as her curly crimson haired stick to her neck due to the sweat. She was wearing a ragged and torned sundress with blood stains in it. Her eyes opened half-lidded revealing her blood-red eyes with tears formed and slid down her cheek. She opened her mouth and whispered "p…lea…se hel...p me…" she stop and closed her eyes, giving up to her unconsciousness but not before finishing her sentence "Tsu…ki…yu…me" she completed and finally lost conscious.


End file.
